Sugar Rushed
by SakuraRose13
Summary: There's a rule in all games. After a game reached 16 years, and has not been shut down, and the characters are not already created as adults, any child characters can take on two forms; One of their original character, a child, And one of a teenager. By then, they will be specified as 'legal' as humans put it, and any relationships out side their usual games are now not
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Rushed

_After I saw Wreck-It Ralph, I became addicted to these two characters. While others may think it's weird and stupid, I like it and I'm sticking to it! So tough. Now, shut your trap, and read the story._

_P.S. About the rule below, it doesn't have an affect on adult characters. So, Wreck-It Ralph still won't regenerate in different games, but Vanellope can when she turns 40, she can die anywhere, then be transferred to her original game (or her new transferred one) and regenerate there._

**There's a rule in all games. After a game reached 16 years, and has not been shut down, and the characters are not already created as adults, any child characters can take on two forms;**

**One of their original character, a child, **

**And one of a teenager.**

**By then, they will be specified as 'legal' as humans put it, and any relationships out side their usual games are now not frowned upon.**

**This act will continue until the game has reached 40 years of age where upon they can relocate to a new game and split their forms. **

**When the game is going to be shut down, the two forms will become two separate people, with all memories and experiences transferring to the older form and the other dying with the game.**

_**WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph**_

In three days, that rule would be activated within everyone in Sugar Rush. They all would gain teenage forms and be able to talk and converse and- eek!- date older and/or other forms in other games.

For everyone else, it was rather nerve-wracking. No one understood what was happening. They all thought they were glitching and demanded people help them. It took Felix and Ralph all their might to convince them they were fine.

Vanellope Von Schweetz, on the other hand, was completely ecstatic. While she would still retain her childish behavior, she could go out drinking with all the other adult programs.

She could go with Ralph to Tappers and talk and joke and down thousands upon thousands of root beers, alcohol for programs.

Wreck-It Ralph was feeling the same way. He had special feelings for the little girl, and seeing her grow up was a great feeling. He thought of himself as her father, although many, especially Felix and his new bride, suspected something more.

Felix knew how much Ralph cared for little Vanellope, understanding she was his first true friend and did something Felix could never do, although he wished he could: get him to smile.

Coulhan sensed something between the two and couldn't wait until they got together. She suspected it would be three days after Vanellope turned 16. There were even bets going on, all expecting sometime before or after her 16th birthday.

Ralph had no idea what was going on.

Vanellope, on the other hand, had suspicions. She was clever, but not clever enough to see the hidden little nudges everyone gave or the secret thumbs up towards her relationship with Ralph.

It was decided they would throw a birthday party at Tappers, just after 'Quitting Time'. Everyone was exstatic! What could possibly go wrong?

_**WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph**_

_Okay, should I continue? Yes, no, maybe? Hope you enjoyed~~_

_BTW, Ralph and Vanellope's theme songs are now Bad by The Cab (Ralph's feelings) and Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. You should give them a listen, you'd be surprised._

_Well, till next time, Ciao!_

_~SakuraRose13~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The world rushed and whirled, everything lost in the rumble and roar of the engine, the screech of the brakes, the screams of the wind.

Vanellope von Schweetz zipped along the race track, the finish line within her sights, a smirk playing along her lips. She could see her people waiting, Taffyta and Candlehead ahead of her, the actual thought that they might win glistening in their eyes.

That hope was saved for another day as the familiar blue coding danced a few feet ahead of them, a tangled and greasy mass of raven hair forming, along with a dulled blue hoodie, flapping in the wind. The buzzer rang out, announcing that the finish line had been crossed, and the event was over.

Vanellope launched out of her kart, celebrating her victory. She was the greatest racer in the land!

The roar of the crowds was deafening.

Vanellope danced around, everything merging and toning out, the world bright and cheerful. Through all the masses of soft pink, neon yellow and gentle lavender, she spotted a bright red mass, through all the spinning around she was doing.

Vanellope squealed and ran towards Ralph, excited. As she came closer, she felt the familiar glitch feeling come over her. But, instead of transporting closer, she felt herself grow bigger, her hair becoming longer and flowing gently behind her. Her leggings expanded and fit her rather shapely legs, everything became new and different.

She fell into his arms, the familiar warmth taking over every sense she had. His familiar smile was the only thing she could see and felt herself lean closer, eyes slowly closing…

***CRASH!***

Vanellope fell from her bed and landed straight on her face. She groaned at the rather rude ending and managed to straighten herself out. She tugged at her hair gently, a little surprised at how much longer it got in her sleep. Calhoun, Ralph, and Felix told her body would experience small changes a few days before her big transformation.

Already, a few of her clothes stopped fitting and she had to start wearing the clothes Sour Bill found in the humongous dressers and closets. She still remembers that forest green blush Bill wore when he accidentally found a bra. One, of course, Vanellope and "borrowed" from Calhoun and placed.

Vanellope walked towards her full body mirror and gazed at herself. She was slightly taller, her body a bit more rounded and she had developed… Well, she'd rather stay away from that subject. People had started looking at her, men stared longer than usual, women… They just stayed away.

She shrugged everything off and fist pumped the air. The world better be prepared, Vanellope von Schweetz had a good dream and a good night of sleep! She's ready for anything!

Vanellope launched herself into the shower, rinsing quickly before drying herself. She quickly dressed and slide down the stair rail. She snatched a piece of toast from Sour Bill, one he was close to taking a bite out of, and headed out, slightly late to the meeting.

Sour Bill, his breakfast stolen from him, sighed, his face already transformed into its usual melancholy form. He walked into the dining room and found an entire banquet laid out. A smile over came him as he read the small note,

_Accept this breakfast, since I've probably already ate yours!_

_Sorry, Bill!_

_~V~_

'That girl,' Bill thought gently, munching on some chocolate pancakes, 'is going to be the death of me.'

_**WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph**_

Ralph rocked his shoulder back and forth, the sore muscle stretching. The landing in the mud was especially brutal today. He groaned as his shoulder cracked a bit. He cast a glance at the clock in front of the building and checked the time. He had a few minutes before the meeting with everyone.

Ralph shook out his hair and felt the mud melt away. He brushed some more off and headed off towards the train. Ralph called to Felix, letting him know he was going to meet everyone. Felix shouted back he'll meet him there, that he was going to get Calhoun first. Ralph waved and set off.

He arrived at GCS in a few minutes and looked at the clock again. With a quick nod, he jogged gently towards _Tappers_ and got ready to face Vanellope. He arrived in record time, a few seconds to spare and looked around. All the racers from _Sugar Rush_ were already there, but no Vanellope. Ralph scratched his head and shrugged.

After seating himself, he ordered a root beer and waited. Ten minutes passed and Vanellope finally appeared, panting at how fast she had run. She was still munching on the toast she stole from Sour Bill and mumbled out a few excuses before settling in her seat and ready to start the meeting/lesson on the oncoming change.

Ralph rolled his eyes and tossled her hair, throwing it even more askew. It was going to be a long few hours, but worth it.

_**WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph~VanellopeVonSchweetz~WreckItRalph**_

_**Okay yes I know it's late and yes I know it's short. But atleast you got a chapter! My Raised fans are gonna kill me with how late it is! So, enjoy it, the next chapter will be longer and it'll be more about how the change and process it gonna go down.**_

_**I'll also throw some fluff in there :3**_

_**So there.**_

_**Happy?**_

_**~SakuraRose13~**_


	3. Request!

Hey there gang! I'm sorry I haven't been updating and such, but I'm getting around to it! Anyways, I wanted to ask all of you if you could go on figment and find my name (Shelby Bergman) and like my story "Heaven and Hell"  
I'm in a contest and I'm trying to get up to 200 hearts! I'm doing pitiably ;n;

But any likes you give me will help tremendously! And if you have a figment account, I'm open to swaps! Just ask me!

Anyways, this'll really help and I'll have the next chapters up soon! I'm going through the worst case of writer's block imaginable and everything is just drawing a blank o.o

But! The stories will live on! They will survive….!

…..hopefully…

Again, try and help me out and I'm open to swaps!

Thanks!

~SakuraRose13(soon to be 14. I'm getting tired of 13 :p)~


End file.
